Conventionally, there has been used a sheet sticking apparatus that sticks an adhesive sheet to a non-flat adherend surface. Such a sheet sticking apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Patent document 1. The sheet sticking apparatus disclosed in Patent document 1 includes an elastic member that can elastically deform depending on the shape of the adherend surface of adherends while an adhesive sheet such as a label is held, and is configured to apply a pressing force to the adhesive sheet while deforming the elastic member when sticking the adhesive sheet.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-286928.